Darkness
by percabethforever2511
Summary: Nico had lost his sister, Bianca when she went to a mission to find her leader and a girl named Annabeth. He believed Percy would keep her safe but he had failed. Bianca had died. Nico wants to get revenge from Percy. So he is planing to kidnap Annabeth and kill her in front of Percy and make him suffer.
1. Prologue: Nico's Revenge

**Hey guys, this is a new story that I'm writing. Hope you will like it.**

* * *

**[Prologue]**

******_Nico POV_**

**__**I was just alone weeping over my sisters grave. My sister, Bianca had died all of Percy Jackson. My arch enemy. I had trusted him and told him to take care of my sister during the mission, but he failed. He betrayed me be letting her die. Don't think I won't do anything. I will do something to him. The only way I could do that is have to kill one of his love ones. Someone he would cry for. I cold kill his mom, but she already doesn't like me because I'm the son of Hades.

I just don't understand. Her husband is Poseidon, the god of sea. Water is boring. The only thing you can do is make waves big and turn it into a hurricane and hit people with it, nothing more. But Hades can make a crack in the ground and suck anything/anyone they want into the ground. Isn't that cooler than water? Whatever.

There has to be someone there. Someone who trusts me. Someone Percy would die for. Annabeth! Percy had went with my sister to find Annabeth when he can't go. I think he likes her. Percy would do anything for her. The only thing I need is to find Annabeth. She had went to live with her dad during the winter break. The only thing I know is that her dad lives in San Francisco. Why would she go there? I thought there were most of the monsters in San Francisco.


	2. First Move

**Hey guys! Hope you will like this chapter as well.**

* * *

**[First Move]**

**_Nico POV_**

**__**I was in my room in Camp Half-Blood. I made everyone think I forgot about what Percy did to me. Percy didn't even care. He didn't even say sorry for not keeping her safe... for her dying. He was acting like everything was cool, but it wasn't. I had drew a map of what I will do. I hadn't started the plan yet,but I was up to it. Percy and Annabeth were going on a mission together to San Francisco. They have to find where Luke is hiding and bring him back to Camp Half-Blood.

Percy and Annabeth asked if I will like to come with them, so I said yes. That is when it's going to start.

_There was a knock on the door._

__"Come in," I said. Someone came inside my cabin. It was _Percy Jackson_.

"So... Nico, are you ready for our mission together?" he said coolly like it wasn't that bad.

"Yeah. I am working on this map here. I was just finding an easier safe place to go to," I was saying it all like I was and 8 year old. Wait... I am a 8 year old. Whatever.

"Oh. Good. That will help perfectly."

_Sure it would. It would help __**me **__perfectly. Just enough to take your little __**crush**__._

__"Okay. So, we will be leaving very early tomorrow morning. So, I am telling you to get a good night sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

"I will see you tomorrow, Nico,"he said. With that he got up and went. I was staring at the door like he might come back and put a knife under my neck.

I was so tired of working so I just went to sleep.

* * *

It was early morning. Percy and Annabeth were sitting by the lake talking together as I walked toward them. Poor Percy. He won't have her to sit with by the lake anymore. She would die and he would be crying for his entire life. Well that's all I know. I am _just_ a 8 year old boy. _Jeesh_. I kid can't know everything you know.

"Hi guys! What's-"

**That's it for today guys I will update soon. If you guys like it.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: I'm am soooo sorry! I hadn't post this story in weeks! Please forgive me! I have tons of stories to do! I'm planning out a way how to make this better! I will maybe update the next chapter tomorrow! I will try my best! :D**


	4. IMPORTANT NEWS!

_******IMPORTANT NEWS!******_

**Hey! Sunny or Melody or whatever you guys call me is here! I have an important news to tell you all! I won't be updating my chapters for my stories until September cause I am going on summer vacation and I am not allowed to go on the computer then cause my parents are saying "Summer Vacation is for when kids spend time with their parents!" Blah blah blah! Lol. Not trying to be rude! I love my parents!**

**Back to the point! School would start back again in September so that's when I will be starting to update my stories! I am going to go to 8th grade right now! Wish me luck guys! I really can't believe it cause I look like a 5th grader right now! Seriously! I can't imagine myself wearing this beautiful dress for graduation... If I can, I'll take a pic of the dress and show it to you guys! Lol. **

**As well! I just made a HARRY POTTER ROLE PLAY! It is PERCY JACKSON and HARRY POTTER combined! If you want to join, please just go to this link right here: forum/Harry-Potter-and-the-Death-Eaters/136120/  
I'm still working on the role play right now! As well, I need someone to help me right now! Like I said before, I won't be able to come in the summer, so I need someone to be a moderator on the role play and take care of it while I am away! If you are interested in it, please PM me!**

**In conclusion, I will miss you all! I hope everyone who has summer break has very fun! Spend time with your friends and family! Don't sit there on your computer and type day and night! Lol. I do that a lot! Lol. (IF YOU ARE WONDERING... I DO LAUGH A LOT). I'll miss you guys and have a wonderful summer break! Bye! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**- Sunny... Melody... Whatever you call me ;) Lol. **

**xoxo**


End file.
